Jataro Kemuri
Jataro Kemuri (煙 蛇太郎 Kemuri Jatarō) is a character from Ultra Despair Girls - Danganronpa Another Episode. Jataro is well-versed in art and crafts. His title is “Ultimate Arts and Crafts Period” (超小学生級の「図工の時間」''chō shōgakusei kyū no “''zukō no jikan”). Jataro is one of the five members of the group called the Warriors of Hope, in charge of the “Priest” class. Appearance Jataro wears leather mask covering all his face except his gray eyes, which show a scalpel shaped pattern in his irises. He is apparently fair-skinned and when his mask is removed he reveals a beautiful face, with light brown hair. He wears a long baggy brown shirt with a red tie, orange-brown shorts and a brown apron. The apron has his tools for sculpting and drawing attached to it. He also has the same silver badge all Warriors of Hope members wear. He also carries a white elementary schoolbag decorated with a flame motif and filled with more tools on his back at all times. His apron as well as the tool set he carries and his bag are branded with the emblem of the "Priest" class. Personality He's acknowledged by both himself and those around him for being hated, and so he seems content with that fact. He is also shown to be quiet, shy and scatter-brained. Throughout his introduction, Jataro's thoughts are disorganized and off-topic, some being innocent and some not. He is shown to have some sort of mental or emotional instability, which becomes evident when he lapses into his episodes of rambling. After Nagisa Shingetsu becomes impatient with Jataro during his introduction, thus interrupting him, Jataro becomes visibly distraught and mumbles how his skin was 'beginning to crawl and itch' and how he wished to 'tear it all off.' He is self-described as being a cheerful kid, helpful to his friends and willing to comply with whatever they ask of him while remaining relatively upbeat. History Prior to the Tragedy Jataro was once part of Hope's Peak Elementary School. Jataro has an incredible talent for anything seen as creative, such as drawing, painting and sculpting. He is hated by his friends, though accepts it without argument. Following Jataro's outburst after his introduction Kotoko steps in immediately, informing Komaru Naegi that Jataro's parents 'weren't around'. It is later learned that he was constantly neglected by his parents and was verbally abused and told to die during their rare interactions. An in-game note later confirms that Jataro accepts hate so readily because he had 'adapted his happy place' in order to cope with the constant abuse in his home life. Ultra Despair Girls Jataro is first seen in the news reporting room, where he messes around with the newscaster's corpse along with Masaru Daimon and Kotoko Utsugi. He questions if zombies really growl like Masaru had done, but is quickly shut up by him. He proceeds to join in their game by helping push the 'zombie' along in its chair to chase after Kotoko and Nagisa who tries to stop them by told them that the broadcast is important to announce about the Warriors of Hope commencement at first. After Monaca Towa began her speech, Jataro moved behind the camera to shoot Monaca. He is later seen with the other Warriors of Hope in the main hall, talking about his status as "Ultimate Arts and Craft Period". When Monaca arrives, he moved out of the way for her to greet Komaru. Not long after Servant arrives, Jataro and the other Warriors of Hope opens a trap door, resulting in Komaru falling through through and back down into Towa City. Excluding Monaca, the Warriors of Hope each discuss the 'game' and claiming that they will be the winner. Jataro mutters how the 'game' and real life were two seperate things so 'maybe someone as hated as me could win.' Kotoko shows disgust at his 'rare motivation'. After Masaru's supposed death, he is seen alongside Kotoko and Monaca in mourning, they made a shrine for him and mourn his death. Nagisa didn't mourned his death because he stated that Masaru's current faith was still unknown due to the Monokuma Kids didn't reported Masaru's dead to the Warriors of Hope and It only said that Masaru was captured by the adults. However Monaca thread Nagisa that Masaru confirmed dead, and later they were debating a small problem about things such as "allies" and "liking". During the time Masaru figth against Komaru and Toko Fukawa, he stated that he was trappeed in the toilet. Monaca then decided to elevate Nagisa from vice-leader to the Warriors' new leader in place of Masaru, and then, she left the others. When Kotoko and Nagisa started to fought again, the Servant came in and brought milkshakes for the Warriors of Hope, but they rejected it because Monaca already left and Nagisa told the Servant to drink all of the milkshakes himself. It is stated after Jataro's own 'death' that Jataro personally built the mourning shrine for Masaru--Monaca then uses this as an excuse to not build Jataro a mourning shrine. Following Masaru's death, he is next seen when Monokuma Kids show Toko and Komaru a video of Jataro using dead adult bodies as puppets. Later, he is seen across the street by Komaru and he has several Monokumas to come and fight for him before escaping. Then, he challenged Toko and Komaru officially in an arena match. After being beaten, like Masaru, the Monokuma Kids grabbed and pulled him in. In his execution, his mask is removed, and soon after, he is supposedly beaten to death. In the end, all that is left is his mask. Execution : Main Article: Punishment of the Priest Relationships Kurokuma Kurokuma was Jataro's advisor. Jataro, however, 'died' before they could interact in-game. Fellow Warriors of Hope The other Warriors of Hope don't seem to pay much attention to him. Because of his isolation as a child, this may be the reason that Jataro accepts the abuse so passively, as he sees negative attention better than no attention at all. Kotoko, in particular, seems to bully him the most, and calls him a variety of names. That being said, Jataro seems to think of them as his friends. When Masaru supposedly died, he mourned him openly. However, when Jataro 'died', the remaining Warriors of Hope did not seem as affected. Kotoko and Monaca both admit that neither cared for his death, and that they mutually hated him. In a CG photograph unlocked after the credits, Jataro is still alive, shown without his mask hugging Nagisa's left arm, this may imply that Nagisa had a change of heart and now has befriended him. Junko Enoshima Jataro, like the other four, have a special respect and love for Junko. She stopped their joint-suicide by means of jumping off the elementary school's roof and convinced them to not only kill the source of their despair, their parents, but to create a paradise for children by murdering all adults. He addressees her as 'Big Sister Junko'. Jataro later confesses to Komaru and Toko that Junko was the only person who had ever shown him affection and love, which gives him a motive against the Future Foundation and adults such as them. Quotes *“Ah—wait... can I practice my introduction beforehand? Bicycle wheels... when I stare at them it makes me kind of anxious, y'know? If you stuck your hand in while the wheel was moving, it would hurt! Just thinking about it makes my skin crawl. Aa— I'm Jataro Kemuri. Why is it that the skin of birds not taste better? My specialty is art, so I was named 'Ultimate Arts Period'. I'm capable of anything to do with art, my ability with things like nail pullers and lacquer is perfect. For the Warriors of Hope, I'm in charge of the "Priests". Aa—I wonder if insects really come from space? Ugh... what do I say— I'm the Priest, Jataro Kemuri.” *“Uuu... my chest is itchy and crawling for some reason. I want to scratch and tear at it.” *“You know what he means pulp... right? Your whole body will turn into little bits of meat, your internal organs will fly out like sausages...” (to Komaru Naegi) *“We don't have to kill the people in ice cream shops, right? Ice cream can't be evil.” *“Monaca is this team's princess you see. Everyone has too fulfill the wishes of the princess.” (talking about Monaca Towa) *“Games aren't the same as real life. In that case... even someone as hated me as me could win.” *“People are always hiding their feelings about how someone hated like me should hurry up and die. But I agree with them.” *“O Heaven, hear my prayer to spare the Sage's life and grant mercy upon his soul! Hooo!” *“I only know a few kanji, but I'll sign your stomach, if that's okay.” (to Komaru Naegi; while holding what is presumably a chisel or other sharp tool) *“Aa--you said it! I was going to say that but you said it before I could! Ugh . . . my chest is crawling and itching . . . I want to tear and scratch it off!” *“Wonderful, wonderful, cock-a-doodle-doo! We will create a paradise for children by just ourselves!” *“Unlike everyone else, Junko-onee-chan was the only person who loved me... Junko-onee-chan gave us shining hope... you adults who took her away from us and branded her a villain...are far uglier, dirtier pieces of trash than I will ever be—!!” Trivia *“Jataro” (蛇太郎) is composed of the kanji 蛇 - “snake”, 太 - “plump” (figuratively used in names as “healthy”) and 郎 -“son”. The name could refer to Jataro's patchy mask which is somewhat reminiscent of reptile scales. The name “Kemuri” (煙) used here as a surname is also a noun meaning “smoke” or “fumes” - matching both Jataro's color scheme and his title; since some artistic crafts involve the risk of exposure to toxic fumes. *It's implied that Jataro has experience with both building and repairing things, like broken chairs and a funeral shrine. *After his 'death', Kotoko and Monaa refer to Jataro as 'Snake-chan'; though, due to their mutual hate of him, it is most likely an insult. *Jataro likes people who hate him and the drum type of washing machines. He hates himself and people who won't hate him. *Jataro's blood type is O. Category:Ultra Despair Girls Characters Category:Warriors of Hope Category:Male Category:Alive